


221Б. Блокноты.

by Cousann



Series: 221Б [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Memories, Hurt Sherlock, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cousann/pseuds/Cousann
Summary: Шерлок собирает блокноты. Они заставляют его ностальгировать. Он начинает блокнот о Джоне.





	221Б. Блокноты.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of 221B:Notebooks by AprilFool  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10875243

У Шерлока есть семьдесят шесть исписанных блокнотов.  
Формат А6, нелинованные листы, черная твердая обложка, один производитель. Корешок каждого подписан.  
Хранились они в нижнем ящике комода. В то время, когда он еще не создал Чертоги Разума, все записывалось в эти маленькие блокноты. Ему было пять лет.  
Шерлок не склонен к ностальгии, но сейчас, сидя на полу, скрестив ноги, он берет самый первый, датированный 1982 годом, открывает его. Страницы пожелтели за прошедшее время. Тогда он использовал графитовый карандаш, а его почерк был кривым.  
Что-то прицепилось к первой странице.  
Волос. Красный. Толстый. Длиной пять сантиметров.  
Беглый вывод: Редберд, ирландский сеттер.  
Внутри Шерлока – белое жало, между его сердцем и желудком. Он задыхается. Он может видеть его теперь, чувствовать его.  
Редберд. Его собака. Его лучший друг.  
Морской берег. Он пропах соленой водой. Штаны уже мокрые от брызг. Редберд отряхивается всем телом, маленькие капельки вылетают из его шерсти. Майкрофт кричит, но Шерлок смеется. Он прыгает вокруг, почти танцует, собака следует за ним.  
В глазах расплывается.  
Когда зрение опять достаточно четко - он лежит в кровати в своей старой детской комнате, Редберд устроился в ногах. Собака спит. Храпит, погрузившись в свои видения. Должно быть, еще раннее утро, солнце только начало подниматься.  
Шерлок оглядывается. Его книжная полка, полная историй о путешественниках, искателях приключений и исследователях.  
Стук. И дверь открывается. Входит Майкрофт.  
\- Проснулся? – шепчет.  
Шерлок садится.  
\- Что это? - подвигается, давая возможность пришедшему присоединиться.  
-От меня - тебе, – отвечает Майкрофт. Он протягивает нечто маленькое и черное.  
Шерлок внимательно изучает.  
\- Это же блокнот.  
\- Для твоих наблюдений и похождений. Теперь ты можешь их записывать.  
Шерлок улыбается, одного переднего зуба у него не хватает, и обнимает старшего брата.  
Опять все плывет, и Шерлок трет глаза.  
Когда он опускает руки и поднимает взгляд – он снова на Бейкер-стрит, старый блокнот все еще у него в руках.  
Воспоминания. Они не слишком часто тревожат его ум.  
Он листает страницы.  
Еда и режим питания Редберда.  
Реакции Редберда на звуки, издаваемые разными животными.  
Вес Редберда до и после прогулки.  
Двадцать семь насекомых, найденных мной в нашем саду.  
Поведение пчел в 1980.  
Медоносные пчелы.  
Четыре факта о пчеловодстве.  
Привычный рацион Майкрофта.  
Книги для чтения.  
Слова, которые мне нравятся.  
Привычный рацион Мамы.  
Привычный рацион Папы.  
Влияние сахара на меня и на Майкрофта.  
Породы собак в нашем районе.  
Пятый факт о пчеловодстве.  
Газеты, которые читает Папа.  
Сердце Шерлока затягивается воспоминаниями.  
Он не забыл себя, делающего эти записи, таскающего этот блокнот повсюду.  
Он хватает второй. Тот начинается со списка желаемых подарков на рождество 1982.  
Пчелы.  
Велосипед.  
Книги.  
Микроскоп.  
Большинство следующих страниц заполнено околонаучными рисунками пчелиных крыльев, снежинок и собачьей шерсти.  
И это 1983 еще. Шерлок только что получил свой первый микроскоп на Рождество. Хотя ему так и не подарили пчел. По крайней мере, настоящих пчел.  
Шерлок думает о плюшевой пчеле, которая сидела среди ветвей елки. Это был скорее большой полосатый мяч, чем пчела. Небольшой, неповоротливый, мягкий. Майкрофт и Мамуля подарили ему. Хотя эта пчела и не была живой, он любил ее до смерти.  
Она должна быть, думает Шерлок, в коробке, спрятанной на чердаке родительского дома. Может быть, он должен попросить Мамулю прислать ее, так как испытывает внезапное желание оказаться рядом с этой игрушкой.  
Шерлок откладывает блокнот в сторону. Он находится в замешательстве. Есть что-то внутри него, не поддающееся точной характеристике. Обычно он не склонен чувствовать много. Большую часть времени он нейтрален. Хотя он знает азарт и любопытство (это чувство или скорее состояние души?), счастье и печаль. Немного. В равных частях. Знает безысходность.  
Но несколько недель назад появилось нечто тянущее внутри него. С тех пор он периодически ощущает тоску.  
Мысленная пометка:  
Нужно расследовать это.  
Шерлок кладет обе записные книжки обратно в ящик. Роется вокруг. Находит стопку пустых блокнотов. Вынимает один. Захлопывает комод и закрывает воспоминания. Он садится на постель, хватается за ручку (не карандаш, хотя он любит карандаши) с черными чернилами (просто привычка писать черным). Открывает блокнот. Стержень издает скрип. Шерлок любит блокноты. Всегда приятно начать новый.  
Он никогда не пишет на первом листе – переворачивает, а затем приступает.  
Заголовок.  
Джон.  
Целый блокнот о Джоне.  
Он номерует две страницы. Затем и все остальные.  
Начинает с фактов о Джоне.  
Имя: Джон Хемиш Ватсон  
День рождения: 31.03.74  
Рост: 1,69м  
Глаза: голубые  
Волосы: русые  
Шрамы:  
Шерлок останавливается.  
О скольких шрамах он не знает? Он видел один большой, который пуля оставила на левом плече Джона. Он видел три, растянувшиеся по руке. Он заметил один крошечный над бровью.  
Но он никогда не видел все тело Джона.  
Шерлок вздрагивает.  
Опять это разрывающее ощущение. Где-то в нижней части живота. Но также и прямо в его желудке.  
Вероятно, он чем-то заболел.  
Мысленная пометка:  
Понаблюдать за Джоном в душе.  
Шерлок охает.  
Это нечто рвущее почти болезненно сейчас. Белыми и розовыми полосами. Шерлок трясет головой.  
Он возвращается к пустой странице, озаглавливает ее.  
Вопросы.  
Сколько шрамов у Джона?  
Почему Джон завел другую почту для сайта знакомств?  
Зачем Джон пользуется сайтом знакомств?  
Почему Джон скрывает свой новый почтовый адрес?  
Почему Джон больше не предсказуем?  
И дальше.  
Почему мое тело было так сосредоточено на прикосновениях Джона, когда он перевязывал меня сегодня?  
Нужно проверить себя.  
Порядок действий:  
Позволить Джону поменять повязку.  
Наблюдать за руками Джона. Когда они меня касаются? Где они меня касаются?  
Наблюдать за собой. Когда мое тело реагирует? Где мое тело реагирует? Как мое тело реагирует? Что я вижу, когда он прикасается ко мне (синестезия)? Что я чувствую, когда он прикасается ко мне? Где я это чувствую? Что я думаю, когда он прикасается ко мне?  
Шерлок смотрит на часы. Четыре часа дня. Надо подождать до восьми. По крайней мере. Но он хочет заняться этим сейчас.  
Встает.  
Если рана будет кровоточить, то понадобится новая перевязка.  
План: потревожить порез, наступив на край книги. Шерлок медлит, держа "Анатомию" Грея, которую он прихватил со своей тумбочки, в руках. Он должен учесть боль. Необходимо иметь в виду, что она - такая видимая - затмевает прикосновения. Но он должен знать.  
Поэтому он бросает книгу на пол, ударяет по ней ступней. Кричит.  
Боль, как лава, затапливает его ногу.  
Шерлок падает на кровать, заглушая стоны подушкой. Кусает ее. Вдыхает, выдыхает, пока оранжевые всполохи не исчезают в темноте.  
Он считает.  
180.  
Он двигается, садится.  
Белая марлевая ткань стала красной и влажной. Шерлок доволен.  
\- Джон!  
Боль сконцентрирована вокруг раны. Так что можно будет сосредоточиться на остальном.  
\- Джон! – снова кричит Шерлок.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Опять кровь.  
Джон обеспокоен, становится на колени перед своим соседом. Смотрит на пропитанную повязку, смотрит на Шерлока.  
\- Что ты сделал?  
\- Наступил на нее, - кивок в сторону книги.  
Джон не убежден. Книга – всего лишь вещь, лежащая на полу. Но сейчас нет времени думать об этом.  
Шерлок выпрямляет спину. Сейчас надо сфокусироваться.  
Джон начинает разбинтовывать ногу. Ни одного раза не коснувшись Шерлока.  
\- Все еще хуже, чем раньше! – Джон шокирован. Его пальцы задерживаются над раной, как будто он боится прикоснуться. - Как это могло случиться, Шерлок? Разрез теперь еще больше! Нужно наложить швы!  
Шерлок издает громкий звук. Он не хочет, что бы накладывали швы.  
\- Ты можешь сделать это здесь?  
Джон кивает. Идет за аптечкой уже второй раз за сегодняшний день.  
\- Будет проще, если ты ляжешь на пол и положишь ступню мне на колени, - приказывает он.  
Шерлоку не терпится так и сделать. Боль - оранжевый пруд.  
И вот Джон все же дотрагивается до кожи Шерлока около лодыжки.  
Белая молния проходит через тело, не вторгаясь в каждую вену, но ударяя между ног.  
Шерлок втягивает большое количество воздуха. Его глаза расширяются. Молния распалила что-то глубоко внутри него. Горячее и жгущее теперь.  
Шерлок чуть меняет позу, из-за ощущений в паху неловко и уютно одновременно. И вдруг осознает - текстиль вокруг паха он чувствует кожей таким образом, каким не часто доводилось до этого.  
Мысленная пометка.  
Но он не в силах мыслить правильно.  
А затем пламя затихает. Появляется розовый шип. Шерлок не может подавить всхлип.  
Открывает глаза, не понимая, когда же он закрыл их.  
\- Прости, - шепчет Джон, который только что сделал первый стежок.  
Еще три, продолжая.  
Он смотрит сверху в глаза Шерлока, и Шерлок видит остатки сияния.  
Мысленная пометка:  
Глаза Джона не только голубые. Они и чуть серые также.  
Как Шерлок мог не замечать этого раньше? Он изумляется сам себе.  
Еще шип.  
Шерлок вздрагивает. И Джон тоже, как если бы он чувствовал боль Шерлока.  
Большой палец ласкает кожу Шерлока, и тот опять закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на мелких штрихах. Светло-голубой.  
\- Я почти закончил, - говорит Джон. - И после этого ты останешься в постели. И ни малейшего движения. Как можно умудриться разодрать ногу дважды за один день?  
Шерлок усмехается.  
\- Не смешно, - бормочет Джон. - Все.  
\- Я не чувствовал последние стежки.  
\- Похоже, я - мастер иглы.  
Джон накладывает новую повязку, затем слегка поправляет одежду Шерлока. Он наклоняется, чтобы помочь своему соседу встать.  
Шерлок чувствует тепло тела. Даже несмотря на то, как незначительно он прижимается к боку Джона.  
-Тебе еще больно?  
\- Немного.  
Шерлока тянут на кровать.  
Джон даже укрывает его одеялом.  
\- Дай знать, если что-то понадобится, - подхватывает аптечку и хочет уйти.  
\- Джон?  
Тот оборачивается.  
\- Спасибо.  
Джон открывает рот, но не говорит ни слова. Просто кивает.  
Шерлок улыбается. Он вобрал в себя тепло Джона, чувствует себя удобно и приятно. Позже он позвонит Джону, потребует чашку чая. Но сейчас он должен думать о своих странных чувствах. Там есть еще много, что исследовать.


End file.
